


No Signs Of Lies

by Lady_Of_Paper_7



Category: Bandom, Kellic, Kellin Quin - Fandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, vic fuentes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Of_Paper_7/pseuds/Lady_Of_Paper_7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little end-of-tour-drama and a Kellic-Love-Story; I hope, you'll enjoy ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Signs Of Lies

Victor Fuentes couldn’t help himself but roll his eyes and shake his head at his best friend´s behavior as he sunk further into the cushions of the worn out Couch, he´d been sitting on since the last party of Warped Tour had started, so the band- and crew-members got the Chance to celebrate one last time all together. Although most guys on Paramore's bus had a different understanding of partying; there were the parties that got it off with their Girl- or boyfriends (or Dates at all), the ones who´d been playing Video games since they´d arrived - mostly all guys from All Time Low that weren´t Alex and Jack (they counted to Party one), the rest of Pierce the Veil along with some other guys, whose names Vic didn´t remember.

Then there were those, who´d gathered around the Couch and simply talked and had some beer - along with the Hispanic singer while Kellin obviously belonged to the last Group that would could be found on the bus, which happened to be those, who’d apparently decided to consume their own bodyweight in alcohol.   
Biting his lower lip Vic watched the younger singer downing yet another glass whilst jerking around to some shitty song that was played in the background - you might thought, that, as every guest was part of a band or worked with music, the music that was played would be decent at least, but... well it wasn´t.

"You still in there, man?", Justin waved his Hand in front of Vic´s eyes.

"What?", he blinked up to the bass player in surprise ere his eyes darted back to Kellin.

"You don´t have to watch over him, ya´know? He´s old enough", the taller musician took another sip of his red plastic Cup whilst following his friend´s gaze.

"I don´t know what you-", Vic blushed a little, his gaze still following the raven-haired boy who´d been swaying to and frow for a while now and it was a surprise that he had not toppled over yet.

"O, come on", the Bassist nudged him playfully.

"Everyone knows. Well, expect him."

"I really don´t know, what you´re talking about", the elder musician stuttered without looking at Justin.

"Of course you don´t. But your little crush´s been acting weird all day."

"Tell me one day, one of these guys here hasn’t acted weird. Especially near the end of tour", Vic shoot back, although he was beyond worried now. He hadn´t even seen the younger singer since their last show yesterday afternoon. Which really was weird, since Kellin usually spent every free minute with him and the other guys...

"Tsk", the Bassist pouted playfully offended "tell me what you want, but I´ll head off now."

"But it´s only-", Vic started, searching for any kind of clock and only then noticed that most of the others had already left or were already too fucked up to find their way back to their own bus.

"- like 4 p.m. I´ll see ya tomorrow - well later for breakfast?"

"Of course", Vic mumbled, stifling a yawn himself "g´night."

"You shouldn´t stay much longer either", Justin lightly pushed once more although it was obvious, that the elder wouldn´t leave till a certain other singer would too "night, Vic."

Sighing quietly Vic attempted to shift into a somewhat more comfortable position on the worn out couch and took a sip of his plastic Cup, whose contain had turned from beer to cola some while ago. He was just about to daze off when Kellin suddenly stormed out of the bus and he got to his feet too, running after him. Luckily, the venue wasn´t - though the late hour - that dark and he was able to follow Kellin, who had not made it too far from Paramore´s bus yet, but was hunched over with his hands on his knees and almost collapsed forward whilst violently throwing up, rather easily.

Not really surprising after his earlier behavior but Vic still grimaced sympathetically as he got over to the smaller singer and carefully held his longish black hair back once he'd stepped behind him and mumbled soothing words to him until he finally stopped retching and shakily straightened up a little to gaze at Vic like a deer in the headlights.

"You alright?", Vic asked in a soft voice after a couple of minutes during which they merely starred at each other. Although he could have slapped himself straight across the face once he´d uttered those seemly intelligent words and bit his lip as the younger singer´s big, sea blue eyes filled with tears and he started sobbing.

"Kells... I´m sorry, that really was a dumb-", Vic started but his best friend cut him in by throwing himself in his arms and cried even harder, once the elder´d wrapped them around him tightly, but still somewhat carefully.

Knowing Kellin, he doubted that it was likely that he would talk straight away so he settled on continuing to gently hold and talk to him - although he slowly walked them a couple of meters away from their earlier position since - as much as he lov-LIKED-ok-who-was-he-kidding-LOVED the raven haired boy, Vic wasn´t keen on almost standing in a puddle of the former contains of his stomach.

"Will you tell me?", he eventually softly asked as Kellin’s sobs died down a little but he still tightly pressed his slim frame against Vic.

"What´s-there to-tell?", the younger singer hiccupped in a thick voice and freed himself out of the other´s hold.

"Well it´s not like you-", Kellin snorted at this, still almost toppling over, so Vic automatically reached out to steady him, placing his hands on either side of his hips, "to get shit faced for no reason at all."

"Well, there actually-literally IS no reason at all, do you understand?!", Kellin exclaimed, waving his hands aimlessly in front of his best friend´s face.

"Kells...?", indeed best friend trailed of helplessly, which resulted in the younger´s hand being shoved in front of his face and eyes.

"Do you see? I´ve got no-no wedding to deal with, no baby, no wife to worry about; NOTHING AT ALL, OK?!"

"Did something happen to-", Vic started with the most shocked and worried expression. See, he might be a little jealous of his crush´s fiancée, Katelyn, but she still was incredibly cute and nice and Vic just couldn´t help but liking and worrying about the pregnant girl.

"Of-of course not, since she´s way too perfect for that", Kellin added a dismissing wave of his Hand to the last words, which he more or less yelled into the night.

"Kellin", Vic started carefully, "I´m really sorry but I don´t-"

"-and since she´s so INCREDIBLY, UTTERLY FLAWLESS", the younger cut him of once more, letting himself ball back so the only thing holding him up was his back pressed against some other band´s tour bus "we have our engagement cut off for the most reasonably understandable reason there it is, guess what?"

Vic opened his lips but was too shocked to speak properly; "When-"

"Because she 'truthfully fell in love with the love of her life'" the raven haired boy´s pale fingers cut huge, angry quotation marks into the night while he seemingly couldn't decide, whether he wanted to start crying or laughing mindlessly, "What does that even mean? Huh?", He whispered ere he took a deep breath „And what are you supposed to say at that? It´s not like you could answer with 'no, we´re still gonna do this' or anything like that since all you could say besides 'congratulations' and 'I'm so happy for you' would be ridiculous, you understand?", big sad eyes looked up to Vic, who basically just stared back at the tiny singer in front of him with an open mouth while all he could think was, that he just COULD NOT be happy, that his best friend’s engagement was cut off suddenly.

"And you know what?", Kellin´s head suddenly fell forward as if it took too much strength out of his small body to keep it up while his hysteric voice turned into a weak, broken whisper, "she seriously DID it perfectly; like telling a sugar-coated love story about an old childhood friend who moved back in town and saying that I´d still had every right to see and raise the child with 'em", he´d been sliding down the wall of the bus while he´d been talking and now silently spoke to his knees.

"She told you today?", Vic asked silently, lowering himself down to the ground too.

"Yesterday. Just didn´t sink in till now", Kellin whispered and looked up to the elder with those huge, sea blue orbs that looked too sad to actually have their place in his usually cheery face and already were filled to the brim with tears that just waited to pour down his waxy cheeks, "guess that´s why you shouldn’t sleep around with your friends then, huh?"

"Wait-wait a second - WHAT?"

"Ts... got drunk, been lonely and happened to actually like each other and do not care", he sighed softly, his fingers knotting together.

"But why-"

"Bad luck, I guess? We´ve been both against an abortion and you probably know, what I think of fathers who run away from their responsibilities, so...", he whispered softly, his gaze linked with Vic´s as he referred to his own father and his childhood without him.

"So marry to 'solve' that?" the elder singer asked quietly as he wrapped and arm around the small musician beside him.

"Seemed to be the best solution", he shrugged a little and blinked multiple times.

"But that´s kinda-", Vic started carefully.

"Do you seriously think, I don´t know that?", the younger exclaimed and pushed the other away, his shaking fists knotting in his long black streaks ere he hid his face behind them and sniffed quietly; "I mean, it´s just typical, isn´t it?"

"What exactly-", to his surprise (please note the sarcasm) Vic was cut in by the younger once more.

"That-",he took a shaky breath "the only time, I do something, as stupid as sleeping with a friend... that happens", Vic was about to say something but, before he could even start, Kellin prevented him from speaking with a nervous laugh, rubbing the palms of his hands over his pale face, "I bet, even if we fucked, something like that would happen too and then WE´d have to marry", he told the heels of his hands and Vic gulped visibly as the younger leaned up to him again and he wrapped his arms around him once more but now held him fairly tightly.

"I wouldn´t even mind marrying you, ya´know? I´d rather had done that with you, than Katelyn.", the raven haired boy whispered, his head becoming heavier and heavier by the second until he couldn´t hold it up any longer and let it loll aside on the other´s shoulder.

"Hey... don´t fall asleep now", Vic carefully shook his best friend a little but didn't get much of a reaction out of him. Sighing, he somehow managed to pull the two of them back to their feet but soon let go of the thought that his he would be capable of walking to the bus on his own.

"You´re lucky, that you´re that small and cute", he muttered as he caught the staggering male beside him once more and simply scooped his petite body up in his arms ere he made his way over to their buses which luckily happened to be parked almost next to each other. He´d just finished the short way and sat the younger down again, about to pull the door of Sleeping With Sirens' bus open, when Kellin asked him whether he could stay with Vic tonight and sleep there.

"P-please?", he asked in a trembling voice and seriously, how could Vic say 'no' to him?

"Of course. Come on, yeah?", he sighed once more as he half guided, half carried his best friend over to his own bus, not (or at least trying not to) thinking about, what the rest of his band mates had to say about their sudden overnight guest; they all knew about his feelings towards the smaller male through but mostly had kept it to themselves, since - especially since Kellin had proposed to his ... friend? Katelyn - even they did not want to make things TOO awkward between them. Which meant that there was still a hell lot of teasing about the closeness of the two singers.

"Guys? Anyone there?", the singer called silently after he´d closed the door behind the two of them and stepped into the main area of the bus. Since he didn´t get an answer, Vic kind of heaved a sigh in relief and carefully pulled Kellin with him to the back of the bus - which also was empty. Apparently the rest of the guys were still at the party and at least he hoped so wouldn`t come back any time soon.

"So..., you take a shower, there are spare tooth brushes beneath the sink, and I get you some sleep clothes - and do not give me that look", Vic gently pushed the younger into the small 'bathroom' and turned to walk in the direction of the bunk area, still able to hear the other´s silent complaints. Twenty minutes later Vic heard a silent sneeze behind him and turned to his best friend. Who looked even more petite than usual in the way too big, borrowed clothes and with his dripping hair, plastered over half of his face. Though the dripping streaks couldn´t hide the halfhearted glare he threw at Vic.

"You could have told me, that the only choice you have with that shower`s 'cold' and 'even more way colder'."

"Well it seems to have helped, as far as I see", the elder commented silently as the other singer managed to walk over to him in a straight line and lean up against the bunks "you look better", he added and gently pushed wet raven black hair out of his face to have a better look at him, as he yawned quietly.

"Thanks", the younger singer whispered softly and Vic had to fight the urge to say more.

"I-I think we should go to sleep then", he eventually said after a couple of minutes of silence and actually was glad that Kellin immediately simply crawled into the lowest bunk on the left side of the bunk beds (at the very beginning of touring, the rest of the band and staff had decided, that since Vic was the shortest guy on the bus, he would get one of the low bunks and the singer didn´t really have the energy or the enthusiasm to complain or protest at this ) - since it saved them the awkward conversation, where exactly the younger would spent the night - and shuffled over to the very back of it to make room for the elder.

"Uh, Vic, would you mind...?", Kellin asked shyly as the two of them laid slightly awkwardly next to each other in the small space and his friend chuckled and pulled him gently into his arms, nuzzling his nose in the still slightly wet streaks.

"You´re really cold, huh?", he mumbled as the younger hesitantly wrapped his thin arms around Vic´s neck and buried his head in his chest whilst shivering slightly and tangled his legs a little with the elder´s.

"You don´t say", Kellin muttered to the thin fabric of his friend´s shirt. Who rolled his eyes a little but somehow managed to fetch some blankets from some hidden space in the bunk and placed them over their cuddled up bodies.

"That better?", he asked softly as he felt the younger relax in his arms and curl himself even more into him, whilst humming in agreement. They laid in silence for a couple of minutes, the only sounds that could be heard their silent breaths. Until Vic couldn´t take it any longer and carefully nudged his friend with the tips of his fingers to check if he was already asleep. Luckily he wasn´t and slowly blinked up to the elder singer with an asking gaze.

"Look... I´m really sorry to bring that issue up again" he started carefully watching Kellin´s face to hopefully notice when he crossed a line and said too much "but... I really cannot stop thinking about it..."

"What is it?", big soft sea blue eyes blinked up to Vic and linked with his own brown ones.

"I-I mean you got really up stead about.... Katelyn cutting off the engagement, but - but you also said, that it´d only been an emergency-solution because of... the baby and the whole Situation", the elder singer started hesitantly but Kellin made no sign of cutting him off so he went on "so... I don't get whether... you actually felt something for her... I mean more than friendly feelings, ya'know?"

"O man...", the younger sighed softly, withdrawing one hand from the nape of the elder´s neck to rub it over his forehead, "I dunno what to say about that, I mean...", he trailed of whilst looking up to the roof of the bunk "you´ve ever felt like there´s that one Person, that makes you feel complete? Like there´s always something missing, when you´re not with 'em?"

Vic gulped a little but mumbled a silent 'I guess so...'.

"Well Kate obviously wasn´t that Person for me and ... there actually was no way that could ever Change so..."

"She...", Kellin continued after a couple of minutes as he could sense his friend's confusion "well, I'm not into... uh..."

"... Girls?"

"... yesh", the younger mumbled not looking at Vic at all "do you mind?", he asked in a slightly trembling voice when his friend didn´t say anything.

"What?"

"Do you mind ...it? Do you mind this here?", Kellin made a vague gesture with his hand.

"Of course not, Kells", Vic said softly and gently run his fingers through these soft raven black streaks that still weren´t dried fully yet, "you could have told me though", he whispered, trying his best to keep his voice calm and steady while he actually felt like he was on cloud nine.

"That would have been a little weird, considering the fact that I was about to marry Kate." ... And considering the fact that the Person I call 'best friend' is the Person that makes me feel complete and not my fake-fiancée.

"Which you won´t have to do now."

"Which I won´t have to do now", Kellin agreed and placed his free hand (the one which wasn´t still wrapped around the elder singer's neck) carefully on Vic´s chest, fingers playing with the hem of the soft blankets.

"You don´t seem to sound that sad about it anymore", he trailed of carefully, knowing that he once again risked to cross a line "... which leads me to ask, why-"

"-why I threw such a tantrum?"

"I wouldn’t call it-"

"ANYWAY", the raven haired boy sighed once more and shut his eyes "it´s just that I’d just... I don´t know... accepted, that I'd have to spend a major part of the rest of my life with that woman and child... - I mean that had at least saved me anymore pretending to be straight and stuff and I wouldn´t have been alone anymore and then ... even my FAKE-fiancée drops me and the guy I´m in love with doesn´t and will never know so...", he took a deep shaky breath and squeezed his eyes shut tighter for a couple of seconds "it was just too much, you know?"

"O, Kells", Vic whispered and carefully run the tips of his fingers over the younger's back whilst hugging him tighter to his chest.

"Stop it, ok? The last thing I need is anyone´s pity."

"I didn`t mean to-", Vic started but the way his friend looked at him, once he´d opened his bright blue eyes was enough to shut him up.

"The last thing I want is your pity, Vic", he added in a soft voice and slowly blinked up to the elder singer.

"If I have anything for you, then it's definitely no pity, you should know that", Vic said lowly and raised his hand to cup Kellin`s face with its palm.

"What is it then?", he whispered, gazing straight at Vic.

"O, it´s much worse than pity, you know?", the elder singer pulled Kellin a little up in his arms so they were straight face to face, only separated by an inch or two, "you sure you wanna know?"

"Very sure."

"Ok, then...", Vic whispered ere he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips on the younger's.

"You´re right", Kellin gasped softly after they´d pulled apart and rested their foreheads together "but you´re also the most wrong."

"What should that mean, Kells?", Vic chuckled softly, the tip of his nose brushing against the other´s as he pulled him tighter into his embrace and cheekily pecked his lips again.

"I GOT pity-kisses before and this here IS better."

"So you believe me?"

"Kinda...", Kellin tangled his long pale fingers in those curly brown streaks that would never stay straightened, "but I DO TRUST you, not to lie to me."

"That´s good", Vic whispered, placing his Hands over the youngers and gently squeezed them in his, kissing the other´s soft pink lips, their lips moving slowly and passionately.

 

"What does that make us now... like boyfriends?", Kellin asked in a soft voice, his arms once again placed around Vic's neck, who had his own tightly wrapped around the younger boy’s waist and held him close to his chest, their foreheads pressed together and their lips occasionally connecting.

"I would like that", gently rubbing his thumbs over the younger´s back Vic added "if that´s what you want, Kells."

"Really?"

"Don´t look that surprised, you started with it", Vic gently bumped his nose against the younger singer’s and smiled at his soft giggles, "but since I actually know, how cliché you are, you surely want me to ask you properly, don´t you?"

Kellin biting his lip to prevent his face from splitting into the brightest smile there ever was, was answer enough for Vic.

"Kellin Quinn, would you like to be my honest to every fucking god and goddess boyfriend?", the elder had to physically bit his tongue to not laugh out loud at the way, the younger squeaked his confirm and caught his lips in a loving kiss.

"You´re so cute" Vic sighed softly as his new boyfriend snuggled further into him and pressed his forehead into the crook of his neck, humming softly as the elder singer pressed his lips on his temple. 

___________________________________________2_________________________________________

 

The next morning, Vic woke up to the feeling of soft raven black hair tickling his nose and cheeks and the sound of Kellin wincing in the back of his throat.

“Gosh… why did you let me drink that much?”, he croaked with his eyes squeezed shut and his hands holding his head that felt like it was split in two whilst simultaneously being set on fire.

“It wasn´t like you would have listened to me anyway, was it?”, gently running his fingers over the outline of the younger´s face, Vic shifted around a little to shift into a more comfortable position with the younger singer lying on top of him.

“No… and could you please stop that?”, Kellin winced, looking rather nauseous and the elder singer immediately stopped shifting around and laid still again.

“You gonna be ok?”

“N-no”, climbing over his boyfriend, Kellin almost fell out of the bunk and run to the bathroom. Vic had just sat up and was about to climb out of his bunk and go after the younger when Tony entered the bunk area.

“Could someone please explain to me, why your Kellin’s hurling in our bathroom?”, Tony yawned as he entered the bunk area, almost tripping over his own feet and his eyes almost completely shut.

“He´s not MY Kellin, I don´t own him, Tony.”

“That´s not what I heard”, he said while Vic finally gathered enough self-motivation to crawl out of his bunk.

“And what DID you hear?”, Vic sighed tiredly and went after Kellin.

“Uh, nothing”, the guitarist called after him with a silent chuckle.

 

Half an hour later, the two of them were sitting, along with the rest of their bands in a little restaurant near the venue and had a late breakfast together. It had become a habit between the two bands to do that at the end of every tour, they did together. The only difference to the earlier times was, that a certain raven haired singer wasn´t – as usual – sitting next to Vic and was talking to the elder singer nonstop, but now was seated in indeed singer´s lap and had his extra-dark-sunglasses-wearing head resting on Vic´s shoulder while the probably only things that kept him from sliding down to the ground were his boyfriend’s arms that – once again – held him securely to his chest.

“Is he still alive?”, Jaime asked whilst flinging one of the grapes on his plate at Kellin and hit his head.

“Not much longer, if you keep doing that”, came a muffled reply “if you can even call that ‘alive’.”

“O, isn´t he funny when he’s hangover?”, Justin took another sip of his mug while the singer of his band groaned again. “Fuck off.”

“Vic, are you sure, that you wanna be in a relationship with …”, Jesse started and vaguely pointed at the pale male in Vic´s embrace “that?”

“Look, how mean they are?”, Kellin weakly pressed his forehead into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck and let his hair cover most of his face while the other´s rolled their eyes at his whining.

“Firstly”, Vic trailed of and swiftly pressed a little kiss on the younger’s temple “yes, I know honey and shame on you guys”, the whole table snorted at that and mumbled something under their breath “and secondary… yes, I´m very sure”, he gently hugged Kellin a little tighter and nuzzled his nose in those soft black streaks. For a couple of minutes all guys kept silent and just looked at the (they had to admit) cute couple in front of them.

“Well… I think that means that we don´t have to listen to his babbling about you anymore at least… that´s progress, isn´t it?”

Vic chuckled softly along with the others but eventually everyone turned to talk about something else.

“So you were talking about me, huh?”, he whispered to Kellin’s ear, playing with his smooth, ink-colored hair.

“Mhm…”, he hummed softly and turned a little to wrap his arms around Vic´s neck and snuggled into his chest.

“And now you´re gonna fall asleep and I´ll have to carry you back later?”

“Mhm Mhm.”

“You´re so adorable”, Vic whispered softly, pulling his boyfriend up jut the tiniest bit to kiss his lips “and I`m so in love with you, Kells.”

“Y-you mean that?”, lifting his too heavy head up to gaze at the elder singer, he looked straight into his brown eyes, searching for any signs of a lie.

“Yes, I do. I love you so, so much”.

There weren´t any.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? ^^ It's kinda cute, it's kinda short, it's kinda stupid (kinda old, too, I just recently found I again), I hope you didn't hate it.
> 
> Comments would be lovely


End file.
